


Into The Rising Tide

by alycat



Series: kittypup 'verse [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Violence, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alycat/pseuds/alycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the combined pack in their hands, things have calmed down a lot for werewolves and werecats alike but things aren't always as calm as they might seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Rising Tide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/gifts).



> Original notes and warnings from Livejournal: 
> 
> _Pairing, rating & kinks:_ J2 - NC-17 - were animals, knotting, mpreg, violence, slight gore, secondary character death.

Jensen cried out in pleasure when Jared pushed him up against the wall and slid into him with one hard thrust. His nails dragged over the wall of the cave as he arched back against his mate. Jared buried his face against Jensen's sweaty neck, licking at the skin and Jensen moaned with how good it felt.

It had been too long since they last had time to be together but with Alyssa and Alexander old enough to have shifted, the pack had been turned over to them. Busy schedules or not, nothing felt as good as Jared inside him and Jensen relished the fact that for once he didn't have to be quiet about it. Jared's hands moved over his belly, still slightly soft from giving birth to their youngest.

"Fuck, I've missed being inside you," Jared groaned, grinding his cock deeper inside Jensen. "And you looked so sexy, all rounded with my child."

"Jared," Jensen gasped. "More. C'mon, wanna feel it."

Jared's teeth bit into Jensen's neck, piercing deep and the sharp pain in counterpoint to the pleasure made Jensen's whole body thrum with need.

"Gonna knot you up real good," Jared promised. "Fuck, wish I could put another baby inside you, see you swell with it once more."

He knew it wasn't possible, not mere weeks after Andrew's delivery but the very thought of it was enough to make Jensen push back with one hard shove, practically impaling himself on Jared's knot and his orgasm came fast and hard when he felt his mate start filling him up with come. Somehow they managed to get down on the bed and Jared wrapped around him, knot still buried deep inside and one hand resting over Jensen's belly.

"Three isn't enough?" Jensen asked when his orgasm had slowly faded back and his breathing was back to normal.

"I love our pups," Jared said. "And I love seeing you heavy with pups. I want more."

"Yeah," Jensen agreed. "More could be good...but not right now."

-¤-

Patrolling the pack grounds was something that Jensen looked forward to almost as much as he disliked it. While it was nice to get away and stretch his legs, it wasn't always easy to leave three small kids behind, even now what Alex and Alyssa were old enough to understand why he had to go. At least no one expected him to stay in the cave and tend to the pups; he might have hurt anyone that even suggested it. It was something he and Jared had been firm on when they stepped up as leaders: the alpha pair would have duties within the pack just like everyone else and when he had managed to tear himself from the little black bundle of fur that was his youngest son, Jensen reveled in the feel of the ground beneath his paws and the wind in his fur. Somewhere behind him he could hear the sound of others and he thought he could smell Katie deeper within the woods, her scent softer than that of the werewolves that made up the bigger part of the eastern troop that day.

Running came naturally to him, paws moving without him having to think about it and he barely looked down to make sure he didn't trip over anything. The forest had always been a second home to him, the scent of it almost as comforting as that of his mate and in the year since they had taken over the pack, the woods had been quiet and safe. Patrolling was second nature, but to be honest most of his thoughts were with his mate and their children, because there was nothing to worry about in the woods. Hadn't been for years.

The body slamming into his came as a complete surprise and for one wild moment Jensen thought that it might be Jared, chasing him through the trees like they had done in the beginning after being mated. But the scent that hit him was not familiar and realization hit him at the same time as he spun around to face the attacker.

Where Jensen's fur was so glossy black it looked blue, his attacker was a golden brown with black patterns and Jensen was sure that it hadn't been Katie that he had scented in the woods earlier, but this feline was close enough in scent for Jensen not to really react to it. No one in the pack had expected an attack and even less one from the distant clouded leopards from the other side of the world. There was no hesitation about what to do though, not when he was sure that this big cat couldn't be the only one there and the thought that others might be attacking his mate and children was enough to make Jensen see red with fury.

It was clear that the other cat hadn't expected the viciousness with which Jensen attacked and a part of him had to appreciate how good it was for people to underestimate him, at least when it meant that Jensen would have the upper hand in a fight. For the briefest of moments he took in the size of the other cat and the sharpness of his fangs and claws but the very next second they were on each other and when their bodies crashed together Jensen felt the sharp pain of claws cutting into his flanks. A loud yowl left Jensen but he didn't hesitate, instead he let his claws hit back and could feel the moment they shredded skin and cut into flesh.

He couldn't say how he landed on top of the other cat but his fangs were just about to crush the leopard's throat when the other feline changed form and suddenly Jensen was faced with a human form beneath him.

"It doesn't matter," the other werecat spit out, defiant to the very end. "We'll bleed you out, all of you cats that thought to pollute our blood with that of wolves. Vermin, the lot of you. My alpha will…"

Jensen didn't let him continue the words, instead he bit down deep and hard and the words faded into a gurgle and he felt hands try to grip at his fur, pull him away. There was no way Jensen would let go though and he felt the other werecat's windpipe being crushed beneath his teeth, a wheezing sound leaving the stranger's lips before his breath faded away and his eyes turned dull.

The taste of blood still filled his mouth when he took a step backwards, his chest heaving with exhaustion but there was no time to rest, not when he was sure the pack grounds were under attack and Jensen spun around before the body had even fallen to the ground, running towards the caves and the family he thought he had left behind in safety.

-¤-  
-¤-

Jared spit the taste of blood and fur out of his mouth even as he spun around to face the next enemy. He still had no idea why leopards were attacking but it didn't matter, all that mattered was to keep the enemy away from the cave where the pups and their caregivers were hiding away from the sudden threat.

He knew that his own pups were somewhere in the deepest depths of the cave, probably defended by more than a few of the members of the combined packs but it didn't change anything. There were others to keep safe as well and Jared fought hard, trying not to think of where his mate might be. The answer came suddenly though, a loud roar and then something dark crashing through the trees surrounding the clearing in front of the cave. Jared grinned as he saw his mate's claw open up the side of one of their enemies and even from the distance Jared could hear the wet sound of intestines falling to the ground.

Even from the distance he could see that Jensen was bleeding and yet he had never seen his mate as full of power as he was in that moment. In his human form, Jensen's body still held the proof of his latest pregnancy but as a feline it wasn't something that could be seen unless you were looking for it. Jared took down another of their attackers but a part of him was still aware of the way Jensen practically toyed with the feline he was taking down, dancing around him until the enemy was slowing down and then Jensen moved forward into a flurry of motion and Jared watched as his mate tore the enemy's throat open, spraying the ground with blood.

Around him the fight continued but Jared wasn't really aware of anything but taking out as many of the strange cats as possible, all the time working closer and closer to where his mate was fighting. Jensen was hissing as he fought, claws slashing through fur and skin and the ground beneath his feet was red with blood that didn't only come from those he was fighting. Jared could see that his mate was slowly losing strength but there seemed to be a purpose to where Jensen was going because while Jared tried to get to Jensen, Jensen tried to get to a bigger leopard and when Jared managed to get closer he could clearly scent the alpha status of the strange cat.

Jensen looked over to him and not for the first time did Jared feel like they could read each other's mind because he knew what Jensen wanted of him. When they attacked they did it as one, falling on the alpha feline from either side. The werecat yowled when Jensen's claws cut into his side at the same time as Jared lunged for his throat, blood filling the air but the feline was strong and danced out of their way, trying to get behind two other leopards. But neither Jensen nor Jared slowed down and soon they were stepping over two still-twitching bodies, closing in on the leopard leader once more.

To Jared's surprise the feline shifted form and they were faced with a pale man, body covered in blood and Jared grinned when he saw the wounds he and Jensen had inflicted.

"I'll gladly die knowing I did so taking out your half-breed," the man spat and Jared felt Jensen tense up beside him. "We didn't even have to ask people to come, they volunteered just to get a chance to end this abomination."

He could see that the words didn't surprise Jensen and he wondered what had happened to his mate before he had arrived back to the cave and surrounding huts. Jared let out a growl even as the fighting around him slowed down and he saw that their pack were clearly the ones coming out on top, far outnumbering the enemy.

"I'm sure more will come for you. What you do here isn't natural and…"

Jensen hissed and he and Jared pounced as one, claws and fangs ripping into soft flesh and the man's words died out into a pained scream when his throat was torn open. The pack fell on the remaining leopards. No one seemed to even consider letting anyone go, not when it was their pups and kittens that had been threatened.

Jared stood still in the middle of it, watching his mate's body heave with heavy breaths and green eyes blazing fury and not for the first time was Jared awed by the feral beauty of his mate.

"Alphas," a voice said and Jared looked away from his mate, forcing himself to change back to his human form.

"How many did we lose?" Jared asked, looking around the blood-covered area.

"Four," the werecat by his side said with a sigh. "They will be mourned but first we need to clean this area up or we can't bring our pups and kittens up from the caves."

"We should address the pack," Jensen said, coming to standing beside Jared.

"Alpha, not like this," the fellow werecat said. "Please, go clean up and then address the small ones? They need their leaders, and parents."

"Thank you, Jonah," Jensen said, dragging one blood-stained hand through his hair. "Can you make sure there's a patrol leaving in ten? Or make it two, make sure that no more of these bastards are on our land."

"I will, Alpha," Jonah said with a nod, turning around to walk over to where people were pulling the leopard bodies to the side but then he stopped and turned back to Jared and Jensen. "You know that all of us love our young ones, right? They're not abominations and we'll show them all how strong we can be. Just thought you should know."

Jared's mouth fell open in surprise at the honesty of those words and he felt Jensen take a step closer, wrapping one arm around Jared's waist.

"We knew they felt like that, or they would have left with the others."

There hadn't been that many that had left when Jared and Jensen had taken over the pack but there had been a few and Jared had wanted to hurt each and every one of them that had shown that they didn't like what Jared and Jensen had started. In the years since their first pups had been born, more bonds had formed between werewolves and werecats and while Alyssa and Alex were the only ones of the new children that had turned, more were closing in on their first change.

"It's still nice to hear," Jensen said, looking down at the body at their feet. "There might be more like him out there."

"If there is, we'll kill them as well," Jared responded and he didn't bother keeping the growl out of his voice. "I'm not letting anyone hurt my kids, _or_ my pack."

A low hiss left Jensen's lips when he stepped over the body and Jared knew that had his mate been in his feline form his tail would be swiping back and forth, ears tilted back and despite the bodies surrounding them and the blood drying on their skin, Jared could feel his cock twitch with sudden interest.

"We need to clean up," Jared said thickly, grabbing Jensen and practically dragging his mate away from the cave and the pack putting things together.

He knew that Jonah had been right, they needed to clean up to show a strong front for their pack, and mostly so for the pups and kittens that must be terrified of what had happened. But if he was honest with himself, all he wanted was to get his hands on Jensen's body.

-¤-  
-¤-

Adrenaline was pumping through Jensen's body and by the time they reached the stream his cock was rock hard. A part of him wondered just what kind of person he was when a fight like that ended up with him being turned on but when Jared pounced on him he didn't even hesitate before he spun around to face Jared. With the blood drying on his skin, Jensen kissed his mate, letting all the emotions flow freely between them.

"Fuck," he groaned, arching up against Jared's strong body.

The scent of blood, dirt and sweat was heavy in the air and it tapped into Jensen's animal side, making his whole body thrum with the overwhelming need.

"You're alive," Jared mumbled against Jensen's lips. "Fuck, saw you fighting and you're so damn amazing, so strong, and...and…"

Jensen knew just what his mate was talking about, he felt the same way each time he saw Jared fight and he needed to feel his mate, to confirm with hands, lips and tongue that he was still alive. Their kisses were hard, teeth biting at lips and nails dragging long marks down Jared's back as they tried to get even closer.

"Love you," Jared growled. "Need to...need to fuck you, Jen. Just wish I could put more pups in you, fuck… I need to it. Need to…"

The two of them cried out in shock when they stumbled and they were still entangled when their bodies hit water. It wasn't really cold, but it felt chilly against his heated skin and Jensen gasped when they got their heads above water.

"This works," Jensen said, pulling Jared with him until he had his back towards a slippery rock, Jared's body pressing him against his. "Need you."

Jared rolled his hips forward, making their cocks slide together and the difference between the hot skin and cold water made Jensen hiss, groaning at the pleasure of it. Big hands came down to grab Jensen's thighs, lifting him up and Jensen wrapped his legs around Jared's hips, grinding down against the hard length of his mate's cock.

"Can't...fuck…" Jared groaned and it took Jensen a moment to realize what his mate meant.

The position they were in wouldn't lend to much more than rutting together and Jensen didn't want that: as much as he loved being wrapped around his mate he allowed Jared to put him down on the bottom of the stream before turning around and pushing Jensen's front up against the cold stone. Jared's body fit up perfectly against him, his hard dick riding the cleft of Jensen's ass and even in the water he could feel his own body leaking slick, preparing him for Jared to take him.

His mate wasted no more time, they were both too far gone for that already and reaching down to align himself he pushed into Jensen with one rock of his hips, settling his cock deep inside Jensen's ass. There was a burn to it, would always be with someone the size of Jared, but the pleasure overwhelmed everything and Jensen moaned at how good it felt to have Jared inside him, to feel Jared's very heartbeat through where they were connected.

"More, "Jensen moaned. "Wanna feel it...hell, I _need_ to feel it. Have to know that you're alive. Make me feel it."

Jared pulled back slowly and Jensen could feel it when Jared slid out completely, the way the head of his mate's cock was replaced by the coldness of the water. The very next moment Jared thrust back in, spreading Jensen open on his dick and Jensen reached back through the water, fingers curling over Jared's hip in a way to pull the man closer. His mate's hands moved all over Jensen's body, fingers trailing over hips and up his belly, brushing over his nipples before they moved back down again.

He thought that Jared was just as desperate as Jensen to feel everything, to make sure that the other one was still there and in one piece. Their bodies slammed together hard, water sloshing up around them and Jensen pushed back against his mate, already feeling the swell of Jared's knot push at his hole and Jensen needed it inside him as much as he needed air to breathe.

"Love you," Jared groaned, pressing a kiss against the nape of Jensen's neck. "Love you so fucking much. Soon, soon I'm gonna fill you up again, put a whole litter inside you."

Jensen knew there wasn't a big chance of that happening, that he had gotten twins the first time had been the awe of the entire pack and a full litter was unheard of. But the very thought of it, being so heavy with a litter, made Jensen come hard and he felt his come pulse out into the water, washing away even as Jared slammed his knot inside and started filling Jensen up.

"Want it," Jensen gasped when he felt Jared's knot growing even wider, making sure to fill them up completely. "Fuck. I want it…"

With Jared locked deep inside him, the tension that he had felt since the first attack drained away and he was content. They still had a pack to calm down, kids to soothe and comfort but in that moment, Jensen was sure it would all be okay.

-¤-  



End file.
